


少汪几句（ABO）

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: No Fandoms, no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci
Summary: 微博【BY冰块儿】全文见长佩新站：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php





	1. Chapter 1

全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php  
微博：BY冰块儿


	2. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博【BY冰块儿】  
> 全文见长佩新站：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php

　　汪哲盯着他裸露的上身眼神都发直了，喉结滚动了数下才找回自己的声音：“……真的可以吗？”

　　“喜欢你，可以，快上。”蒋少琰简单粗暴地撂下话。

　　汪哲终于放开胆子，手轻颤着抚上他的腰。

　　手下的肌肤细腻柔滑，带着不寻常的高温，蒋少琰被他宽大的手掌缓缓摩挲了几下，喘息都有些不稳，可汪哲的手只流连在腰侧一带，似乎不敢再往上前进。

　　“胆子大点……摸哪儿都行。”他已经不能更主动了。

　　汪哲手一顿，小心地往上摸过去，带着虔诚与珍惜，直到手指尖触到胸膛上凸起的一点。

　　他刹那间倒吸了口气。

　　“我开下空调，你会着凉的。”说罢撤身下了床。

　　热得全身都在冒汗的蒋少琰：“？？”

　　“你他妈给我滚回来——”骂人的话刚吼了一半，汪哲已经迅速开好了空调，再次欺身压过来。

　　重重地吻上他。

　　舌头探入他张开的唇，直抵深处搅动舔吮，侵占每一处角落，不让一丝甜美的信息素泄出，带着将他整个吞下肚的悍然气势，仿佛饥渴许久终遇甘霖。

　　“唔……”被空虚焦灼感折磨了半天的蒋少琰终于获得一丝自己alpha的味道，像是在沙漠久行的人看到了一处水源，贪婪地把自己的舌缠绕上去，汲取那一星半点微弱却救命的信息素。

　　汪哲嘴角的伤已经完全好了，吻得热情而急切，大手按在他的胸前，温柔而不失力度地揉了几下，早就挺立的两颗红珠被滚烫的掌心磨得有点疼，更多的是粗粝的快感。

　　紧接着那手下滑至腰间，勾着蒋少琰的窄腰将他搂抱起来，褪下他上身最后一件遮蔽衣物。

　　“你也给我脱了……不准穿衣服。”蒋少琰被亲得嘴唇红润，气息散乱，口气还是傲得很。

　　汪哲立即抬臂脱去自己的上衣，展现出alpha精干的肌肉，把蒋少琰虚软的身子重新放倒在床上，强健的手臂撑在他脑袋两侧，喘着气从上方俯视他。

　　眼眸里的那抹幽绿从未如此灼亮，摄人心魄。

　　蒋少琰触到他的目光，心下一凛，总算明白了以往的那丝违和感由何而来。

　　这哪儿是什么金毛，分明是一头幼狼。

　　被这样深邃危险的眼神注视着，他竟难得地发虚了，但转念一想，汪哲毫无经验，信息素又这么弱，总不可能真把他搞得死去活来，便又稳了稳心绪，不想让自己露了怯：

　　“被你看得都流水了靠……”

　　要论没脸没皮蒋少琰绝不承让，不过说的倒是真话。

　　汪哲瞬间脸涨得爆红，目光闪躲了开去，可手却格外大胆地伸到下面解他的裤子。

　　“这、这是正常现象，omega情动的时候会流水，生理课上教过的……”他结结巴巴地企图找个理由让自己冷静些，可当亲眼看见身下人内裤上的湿印时，理智就濒临断线了。

　　“学长……”他按在蒋少琰大腿根的手不自觉地用力，五指近乎嵌入肉里，“我、我忍不住了……”

　　蒋少琰好笑：“忍什么？你敢忍试试？”

　　汪哲本就被情欲折磨得快疯了，听见这话，咬咬牙直接把蒋少琰的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，眼神罕见地发了狠：

　　“可能会有点不舒服……”

　　“没事，我——唔！”

　　蒋少琰还没来得及说完，突然感觉下身捅入一物。

　　汪哲的手指不费吹灰之力就整根插入了湿滑的后穴，滚烫的内穴包裹吸附着手指，似是在渴求被疼爱，感觉美妙得他几乎难以把持，下身硬得发疼。

　　“操，你……”

　　蒋少琰没想到平时腼腆害羞的汪哲居然这么刚，手指一下捅了进来不说，还开始抽送起来。他紧抓住汪哲的手臂，上面的肌肉因用力而隆起，青筋毕现，眼睁睁地看着那修长的手指不停进出自己身体，沾了一片水痕，甬道里的软肉都能感知到骨节划过的形状。

　　场面太刺激了。

　　蒋少琰嘴上总是没羞没臊，可归根结底还是个打了二十多年光棍的处，第一次发情期，第一次跟人上床，其实心里完全不像嘴上说的那么淡定从容。

　　“这么急？”他故作老练地调笑。

　　汪哲眼眸深暗：“学长，我也是个alpha。”

　　蒋少琰一怔。

　　alpha是天生的占有者，不管性格多么温柔无害，骨子里仍流淌着对omega强烈的占有欲。

　　眼前人一下从温顺的大型犬突然变为野性的饿狼，这样巨大的反差，竟意外地令人沉迷沦陷。

　　汪哲全凭着一股子被信息素冲昏头的原始欲望，几乎忘却了紧张与羞意，只想快点占有身下心爱的omega。他一边扩张一边低头吻蒋少琰，被一屋子浓得快窒息的omega味道蒸得满头汗，水珠顺着他的额角流淌过俊朗的面容，从下巴滴落到蒋少琰的胸膛，与上面已有的汗珠融为一体。

　　蒋少琰被他用力抽送的手指插得下身轻晃，见他这副流着汗搞自己的性感样子，不得不承认汪哲方才的话和此刻的颜确实相当有杀伤力，嘴上不说，下面却不自觉地分泌出更多液体方便他动作。

　　omega在这种时候其实不需要前戏就可以容纳alpha，汪哲或许是担心他受伤，硬是忍着欲望耐心给他扩张。等到手指进入第三根的时候，蒋少琰已经热得快冒火了，明明下面被堵着，可身体却空虚无比，急切需要被填满。

　　“够了，进来……”再下去怕是要被手指插射了，那可太丢脸了。

　　汪哲手上动作一顿，也只有半秒，立刻脱去了自己的裤子，早已硬挺勃发的顿时弹跳出来，似乎比之前见到的还要粗大。蒋少琰不自觉地咽了咽口水，那种发虚感又涌上了心头，可此时已不可能叫停了。

　　汪哲仿佛看穿了他的心思，牵起他的手在刚戴的戒指上轻吻了一下：“别怕，我会让你舒服的……”

　　这个尺寸真的会舒服吗……蒋少琰深表怀疑。但事已至此，除了把自己交付给眼前人，也别无他法了。

　　“我怕个屁，你别怂就行。”他自认为这回答挺爷们，根本不知道自己这副满脸潮红胸膛起伏的样子有多想让人欺负。

　　汪哲的眼眸暗得不见底，偏偏那抹绿意光芒愈盛。

　　“我不会的，我想要你，想得都快疯了……”

　　伴随着沙哑的话语，狰狞粗硬的性器对准湿软的穴口，缓缓挺了进去。

　　尽管omega的身体在发情期会自动调试成被进入的状态，可前提是有alpha信息素的安抚，而汪哲的信息素弱得基本可以忽略不计，蒋少琰几乎是在没有任何生理安抚的情况下被撑开了身体，疼得眉头紧皱。

　　汪哲俯身下来把肩膀递到他嘴边：“一会儿就好了……疼就咬我吧。”

　　蒋少琰本没打算客气，可目光触到他肩上自己昨晚刚留下的两排深深牙印，心下一软，便改为环抱住他的肩头。

　　“快让我舒服啊，笨蛋……”

　　汪哲寻到他的唇再次湿湿热热地吻住，手也不停歇地安抚他的身体，可这些只能稍微缓解不适感，身体本能的饥渴冲动却怎么都压不下去。

　　比起疼痛，更令人难耐的是体内得不到信息素满足的野兽震耳欲聋的嘶吼。

　　进到一半的时候，蒋少琰感觉身体都快被撕裂了，不能更深了，终于抛开憋着的一口硬气：“疼……操，疼死了……”

　　汪哲忍耐住冲动硬生生停了下来，额头青筋凸起，哑着嗓子温柔道：“好，我不进去了，放松……”

　　蒋少琰也想放松，可那粗长的性器实在太有存在感，他试了一会儿怎么都不行，自暴自弃道：“妈的不管了，你爱怎样怎样吧……”

　　汪哲到底还是担心他痛，没有再继续挺入，保持着进入一半的姿势，浅浅地动了一下。蒋少琰发出一声微不可察的低喘，汪哲像是得到了莫大的鼓舞，开始轻轻挺动起腰，一次次抽出又进入，幅度很小，始终只有一半没入穴口。

　　发情热虽然没有被信息素安抚，可身体的快感渐渐涌了上来，汪哲做得相当温柔，疼痛感一点点被甬道与性器摩擦升起的酥麻感替代，弄得他心痒难耐，对信息素的渴望愈发强烈。

　　“给我……嗯……信息素……”他低哼着去亲汪哲，试图通过唾液交换来获取些许安抚。

　　汪哲配合地亲了亲他：“我会给你的……可能控制不住，学长你不要怕……”

　　为什么要怕？蒋少琰不明白，皱着眉抱怨：“叫我的名字……”

　　“……少琰……”

　　汪哲脸颊红红的，低声喊了一句，搂着蒋少琰的腰撞得渐渐用力起来，呼吸越来越粗重，好几次没注意分寸顶得深了，惹来蒋少琰一声痛呼，胡乱锤他后背，他也不在意，埋头在颈窝里边蹭边顶弄，不停在蒋少琰耳边小声叫他的名字，嗓音低沉沙哑，酥到心底里。

　　蒋少琰被迟迟退不下去的发情热蒸得脑子发晕，迷懵地担心着要是傻狗真的没法让他度过发情期怎么办，找别人的肯定是不行的，宁可被发情折磨死他都不会找别人，但照汪哲这信息素流入速度，猴年马月才能结束啊……

　　他胡乱地想着，被汪哲在耳边哑哑地喊了句“好喜欢你……”，热气从耳膜冲入脑海，给欲望的火炉扇了最后一把火，彻底交代了出来。

　　身体因这个过程而难耐地绷起，后穴紧紧咬住了在里面的性器，汪哲闷哼一声，加快了下身的动作，灼热的喘息喷洒在他脸上。

　　“少琰……我快要……”

　　蒋少琰刚高潮完，眼里泛着水汽，随着顶弄的频率红润的嘴唇微张着喘气：“射……射里面……”

　　汪哲紧紧抱住他，再度确认：“少琰……你真的喜欢我吗？像我这样性格弱、信息素也弱的alpha，你真的要吗……”

　　蒋少琰被撞得七荤八素，勉力拼凑出句子：“要……我要你……怎样都要……”

　　“好……”汪哲轻柔爱怜地吻他的唇和脸，与下身愈发迅猛的冲撞完全不符，“我给你，别怕……”

　　蒋少琰还没明白他为什么又那么说，突然感觉下面被重重一顶，粗长的性器瞬间没入大半，顶得他一下反弓起腰痛呼，一股股汹涌的热流随即冲进了身体，内壁被大量灼热的液体浇灌冲刷，激得他手指用力抠紧床单。

　　“操……”蒋少琰痛得脑子都清醒了几分。

　　可紧接着就察觉到了静谧的空气里异常的气味。

　　汪哲又一次牵起他的手，嘴唇贴着戒指，眼神投射过来，深不见底。

　　“这是我对你的忠诚。”

　　是alpha信息素的味道。

　　蒋少琰终于识别出来，惊愕地瞪大眼睛看向这气味的来源。

　　平日里弱不可闻的气味从眼前人身上源源不断地散发出来，成十倍，成百倍，从微弱到浓郁到猛烈，短短十几秒内就中和了房间内原本浓郁的omega信息素，甚至反扑过来喧宾夺主，整个屋子都被alpha信息素的味道侵占，并且浓度的上升仍未停止，几乎令人喘不过气。

　　任何一个omega面对这样可怕凶猛的alpha信息素都会被镇压得无法动弹，饶是蒋少琰再强壮，此时也被迫浑身瘫软往外冒汗。信息素像是汇聚成了一只无形的大手，狠狠扼住他的喉咙将他按在床上，令他渐渐窒息失去了力气头晕目眩，一根手指都抬不起来。

　　他唯一能做的就是难以置信地瞪着面前害他如此的汪哲，人还是那个人，可这截然不同的信息素浓度简直天差地别。

　　他瞬间脑子里只有一个想法：

　　蒋少琰，你这回怕是真的要被搞死了。


	3. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php  
> 微博：BY冰块儿

　　汪哲稍稍俯身，扑面而来的浓烈味道让蒋少琰身体软得发颤，下面被性器堵着的穴口止不住地往外流出汹涌的体液，混杂着刚刚射入的白浊，他想并拢腿遮掩，可根本没力气进行任何动作。

　　“喜欢吗？我的味道。”汪哲轻笑，英俊而迷人。

　　蒋少琰连发声都艰难：“……怎么回事……”

　　“我用了一种alpha抑制剂，跟omega的不太一样，注射之后只能闻到自己喜欢的omega的信息素，只要不跟人结合，一辈子都有效，一旦结合了，就会立刻失去作用。”汪哲浅啄着他的唇，“以前有omega用信息素诱惑我，我怕我万一哪天没忍住被生理本能打败……所以用了这个。”

　　蒋少琰：“……”

　　他不是不知道这种alpha抑制剂，但压根没往这方面多想，毕竟正常alpha哪会去用这种把自己降到同类最底层的玩意儿？

　　“……为什么不早告诉我？”如果早知道这傻狗的信息素强成这样，他以前根本不会犹豫好吗。

　　“原本是没打算瞒着你，可我搬进宿舍那天，你问我信息素强不强，如果我说了，你或许就因为信息素跟我在一起了，我不想那样……”

　　蒋少琰简直不知道该作何表情。

　　被自己alpha隐瞒了这么久，肯定是生气的，但这点生气比起揪心来说，也算不得什么了。

　　汪哲明明可以靠信息素轻而易举地得到他，明明可以靠强大的alpha基因震慑同类，却为了他，甘愿自我降级，甘愿被人嘲讽。

　　如果世界上有最老实忠心alpha奖，这傻瓜一定能拔得头筹。

　　“学长……你生气了吗？”汪哲见他不说话，惴惴不安地问。

　　蒋少琰回神，陡然意识到现在不是心疼对方的时候，自己才是处境最惨的那个。

　　房间内的alpha信息素终于不再喷薄而出，维持在了一个稳定的状态，只不过比之前浓度高了怕有千倍不止，几乎快从气体化为液体渗入每一处毛孔，汇聚到五脏六腑，将他整个人都浸泡淹没。

　　蒋少琰终于明白为什么汪哲刚刚让他别怕。

　　被这样压倒性的力量禁锢住，只能敞开身体任人鱼肉，怎么会不怕？可体内的野兽得了甜头，不惧反喜，嘶吼得比方才更为兴奋狂躁，索求更多能填饱它的食粮。

　　发情热在稍稍被镇下去一会儿后再次蒸腾而起，像是得知了此处有一场饕餮盛宴，汹涌而来。

　　已经什么都顾不上了。

　　“之后再找你算账……现在，给我……”

　　蒋少琰没说完，可汪哲懂了他的意思，温柔爱怜地抱起他坐到自己身上，托着他的屁股慢慢往下，体液和白浊流得大腿内侧一片黏腻湿滑。

　　有了信息素的安抚，原本紧致的甬道不再难以进入，反而自动扩张，穴肉缠住依然硬挺的性器吞得更深，几乎没什么痛感就整根插了进去。

　　居然真的全部进来了……蒋少琰自己都觉得不可思议：“好大……唔……别真的操死我……”

　　他原本是出于担忧才说这话，可软绵无力的声音和水汽迷了眼的神情，怎么看都是蓄意勾引，汪哲向来禁不住他撩，呼吸一乱，埋入的性器顿时涨了一圈，大手托着蒋少琰的屁股抬起，又掐住臀肉压下去重重顶入。

　　“啊！操你……”蒋少琰又爆了句粗口，这回却是因为爽的。

　　“嗯，我在操你……”

　　汪哲竟也学着他说起了荤话，只是脸红得相当不自然，显然还是很害羞，可下身的动作一点都不含糊，迅猛而有力，每一下都顶到深处，撞得蒋少琰臀波晃荡，一颤一颤，发出响亮的“啪啪”撞击声。

　　真正的交合现在才开始。

　　蒋少琰本就酸软无力，被像是捅到了喉咙口的粗长性器用力顶了上百次，腿根都在发颤，两条腿圈紧了汪哲的腰，脚趾难耐地蜷缩着，大口喘着热气，胸膛剧烈起伏，白皙的皮肤一片绯红，明明身体已经软得不行，被操得快伏到汪哲肩膀上去了，仍梗着脖子不想认输，胡乱摸索汪哲胸前布着汗的肌肉，后穴一再收缩咬紧。

　　汪哲心跳剧烈，喘息更粗，捉住了蒋少琰不要命点火的手，反扣到背后限制住他的动作。

　　“……我说过我定力很差的……”

　　体内的性器狠狠一撞，蒋少琰瞬间挺直了腰，被撞得眼前一片发白，声音都卡在喉咙里发不出来，还没来得及从这突如其来的刺激快感中回神，汪哲已然扣住了他的腰，抬到最高，让性器只留下一个顶端在里面，再猛地将他按下去整根操入。

　　“唔嗯！你他妈……啊哈……别……”

　　蒋少琰嘴上叫骂着，可浑身细胞都兴奋地颤粟起来，滚烫的皮肤上汗珠不停滚落，被汪哲一一吮吻去，留下鲜红印记，一路向上，直到吻上他咬红的嘴唇。

　　“唔……嗯……”

　　他的舌根被吮到发麻，面前的汪哲半睁着眼，原本褐绿的眸色此刻泛着红光，眼神像是被饥饿折磨了许久的野兽，迷乱又危险地紧盯着他，显然被欲望刺激得有些丧失理智了。

　　蒋少琰的嘴和手都被桎梏着，一丝反抗的力气都没有，汪哲明明毫无技巧，只知道最原始的交合律动，可那强有力的撞击和过分催情的信息素反倒激起了他体内最纯粹亢奋的情欲，使得发情热点燃的这把火越烧越旺，几乎将他从里到外烧得熟透。

　　尺寸骇人的性器在敏感湿热的后穴里肆意冲撞，全根而出再猛地刺入，反反复复，蒋少琰起初还能硬气地咬着牙对抗这番冲击，可几十下之后还是被彻底操软了，alpha的性器将甬道摩擦得快感汹涌，下身高高挺立，顶端冒出了透明水珠，又快要濒临顶点。

　　“放开我……唔……要射……”蒋少琰努力躲开追缠过来的吻，断断续续道。

　　汪哲被欲望搅浑了意识，一丝一毫都不能忍受自己的omega逃离，双手掰过蒋少琰的脸硬是亲了上去，含着那软唇吮个不停，直到把人亲得快缺氧才放过，耸动着下身，声音暗哑：“射吧……往我身上……”

　　蒋少琰终于知道什么叫自作自受。

　　他瞬间绷紧了身体，圈着汪哲的脖子，随着对方迅猛的挺动，不甘心却又无法自控地呜咽着被操射出了一股股浓稠的白浊，几乎全射在汪哲的小腹上，液体向下流淌，流入耻毛间，又沾染到那粗硕凶悍的性器上，操进他的后穴里，与汪哲先前射进去的浊液融为一体。

　　蒋少琰颤抖着高潮完，低头看到这幅画面，耻得自己都没眼看，一口咬上汪哲的嘴唇泄愤。

　　“变态……啊哈……”

　　话还没骂完，他就被重新放倒在了床上，折叠着腿毫不停歇地接着操干，腿根处的臀肉撞得一片通红，连结处的耻毛上尽是黏腻的液体，后穴淌出来的水晕湿了大块床单。

　　发情期omega的快感和高潮全凭后面的感觉决定，他这副样子不用说也看得出来有多爽。

　　明明汪哲第一次的时候持续时间跟他差不多，可这第二轮格外地持久。蒋少琰到底也是个男人，这方面被超越这么多相当不甘心，尽管没力气也愤愤地对身上人拳打脚踢，可汪哲稍微释放了一下信息素，他又立刻软在床上动弹不得。

　　“你……等着……嗯……”他咬牙切齿，可惜被顶撞得破碎的话语和绵软的声音毫无威慑力。

　　汪哲额头的热汗不停滴落，扣住自己omega的肩膀一下下发狠地往自己胯下撞，精悍的腰身挺动飞速，也到了最后的时刻。

　　他脑袋埋到蒋少琰颈窝，伸舌舔那一处散发着诱人气味的腺体。

　　“再说一次喜欢我……”

　 蒋少琰无法反抗夹杂着信息素的命令：“喜欢、唔嗯……最喜欢你……只喜欢你……呜！！”

　　腺体瞬间被锋利的牙齿咬破，于此同时，大股灼热的液体再次射入身体深处，烫得内壁猛地收缩缠紧。这一回不只是身体被填满，强悍而浓烈的alpha信息素瞬间像巨浪一样涌入体内，冲刷过每一处神经，所有的细胞都为之颤栗兴奋。

　　蒋少琰连攥床单的力气都没有，大敞着双腿，被死死咬住脖颈压在床上，被迫接受这体内外凶猛的信息素洗礼，止不住地痉挛，眼神失焦。

　　太可怕了，这头幼狼崽子太可怕了……

　　他就像是被盯上的猎物一样毫无逃脱之力。这种感觉令人胆颤，可又爽到头皮发麻，他仿佛不再是他自己了，浑身上下被另一个人的气味侵占，成为了对方的所属物，无法再获得自由，可对方的味道如此强大而诱惑，令他甘愿臣服追随。

　　食髓知味，甘之若饴。

　　


	4. 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php  
> 微博：BY冰块儿

　　第二天恰好是周六，两人简单收拾了下就出门了。游乐园到蒋少琰家就步行的距离，他小时候都去厌了，如今时隔多年再来，倒也别有一番新奇的心情。

　　来游玩的多数是带着孩子的大人，也有年轻小情侣，他们一个alpha一个omega走在一起原本不奇怪，可其他omega都是小鸟依人般依偎在alpha身侧，蒋少琰却是插着兜大摇大摆地往前走，反倒是他的alpha亦步亦趋地跟着，加上他俩长得都过分惹眼，回头率相当高。

　　蒋少琰不以为意，转头问汪哲：“先去哪个？”

　　汪哲指着地图上标注的第一处路线，示意往那儿走。

　　“……我都说了会考虑了，你还不跟我说话？”

　　汪哲摇头，态度非常坚定。

　　蒋少琰无语。看来真得用点手段了，就不信治不了他。

　　他们沿着规划好的路线走，先去玩了激流勇进，圆形的橡皮艇从坡上俯冲而下，溅起的水花湿了大片衣服，所幸天气已回暖，待他们玩完飞空转椅时，衣服差不多都干了。

　　汪哲尽管嘴上不说，但拍照排队买饮料等杂活一样没拉下，和众多小朋友坐上幼稚的旋转木马时，在后方全程举着手机给前方的蒋少琰录像，笑得温柔且宠溺。

　　观看游乐园内的剧院演出时，蒋少琰故意拉着他的手往他身上靠，汪哲没说什么，甚至也将自己的脑袋轻轻贴了上来。

　　蒋少琰在他看不见的地方勾起嘴角。

　　看你能忍到什么时候。

　　由于线路规划合理，天还没彻底黑之前，他们就比预想的早了一小时坐上最后的固定项目：摩天轮。

　　舱门关上，缓缓升起，人群的喧闹逐渐模糊远去，只剩高空中的风轻震着玻璃窗发出些许声响。狭小的空间里只有他们两人，蒋少琰看着斜上方舱内的一对情侣已经亲上了，便踢了踢汪哲的脚。

　　“喂，什么时候亲我啊？”

　　正在俯瞰风景的汪哲装作没听见，耳朵却红了。

　　“你不过来，我可要过去咯？”

　　蒋少琰说干就干，起身一步迈到汪哲那边，双臂一撑，将他困在自己的两臂间，迫使他面对自己：“再不亲可就下降了啊。”

　　汪哲终于憋不住开口，沉声道：“……为什么要亲？你还没答应我呢。”

　　不得了，小狼崽子好凶啊。

　　蒋少琰心里暗笑，故意说：“就不答应，你能拿我怎么样？”

　　“你明知道我不能拿你怎么样。”汪哲又别过脸去，样子有点难过委屈，“我只能看着你受伤，看着你倒下，阻止不了你下次还要那样硬拼，我能拿你怎么办？”

　　蒋少琰轻笑着凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊：“真生气啦？”

　　汪哲偏头躲开：“是，我很生气，就算你打我骂我，我也不会生气的，可你不珍惜自己，我很生气。所以我不会亲你的，除非你答应我。”

　　蒋少琰冷哼了一声，坐回原位。

　　“翅膀硬了是吧？敢威胁我？”

　　汪哲一僵，抿紧了唇不再说话。

　　蒋少琰接着凉飕飕道：“谁昨天说是他的错，又是谁说他没保护好自己的omega？一转眼又跟我生气。”

　　“……”

　　“给你机会你不要，以为我喜欢被你亲？”他冷眼望去，“以为我喜欢你？”

　　汪哲难以置信地睁大眼，几秒后，颤着声音问：“你……你不喜欢我吗……？”

　　这时，摩天轮降到了底。

　　蒋少琰推开舱门就往外走，步伐飞速，汪哲从身后跌跌撞撞地追过来，抓住了他的手。

　　“你不是说过喜欢我吗？学长，你没有骗我吧？”他语气急得要命。

　　蒋少琰头也不回，任他抓着，就这么一路拉拉扯扯到了自己家门口。

　　汪哲问了一路没得到回答，慌得六神无主，一进门就把蒋少琰掰过身来按在墙上，低吼：“告诉我啊！为什么不说话啊！”

　　蒋少琰神情冷漠地看着他。

　　“喜欢，喜欢死你了。”

　　汪哲瞪着通红的眼眶怔住。

　　“所以你现在知道得不到喜欢的人答复的感受了吗？”蒋少琰脸上开始露出笑意，“把我晾了一个月，只许你生气，我就不能生气了？”

　　汪哲这才意识到自己又被戏弄了，松了一口气的同时心里依然难受。

　　“我再生气也不会拿这种事开玩笑的……”他落寞地转过身去，“我的喜欢对你来说这么无足轻重吗……”

　　蒋少琰心一沉。

　　完了，欺负过头了。

　　他连忙从背后抱住对方：“对不起对不起，我就想气气你，没说不喜欢你啊，你的喜欢对我来说很重要，特别重要！是我错了，你别生气，哥，别生气。”

　　这声“哥”一喊出来，汪哲的失落就消了大半，可仍板着脸不说话，硬朗的脸部轮廓压迫感十足。

　　蒋少琰绕到前面，环抱住他脖颈，讨好地凑过去：“我可喜欢被你亲了，特别喜欢，亲亲我好不好？”

　　“不好。”汪哲别开脸，非常倔强。

　　“行，那我自己亲。”蒋少琰一点都不知羞臊，亲完他下巴又去亲脖子。

　　“别……”汪哲面颊微红，想去推眼前人，却被抓住手向后一拉，搂上了自己omega的窄腰。

　　蒋少琰乖顺地伏在他怀里，抬起黑亮的眼眸看他，舔了舔殷红的唇。

　　“哥，我错了，我以后再也不硬拼了，你说什么就是什么，行不行？亲亲我，你再不亲我我都快活不下去了……”

　　他还想说几句不要脸皮的话激激自家alpha，可他忘了，汪哲根本受不了他激，何况是已经忍耐了一个月的汪哲。

　　被夺去呼吸几乎是一瞬间的事，后脑勺被紧紧按住，唇压上的同时舌头长驱直入至深处，将他的话语统统堵到了喉咙口。

　　“唔……哈……”蒋少琰只来得喘上一口气，就又被扣着下巴强硬地深吻，面对着这仿佛吃人般迫切霸道的气势，他并不害怕，反而有些兴奋地颤粟起来，微微踮脚，将自己主动送入侵略者的口中。

　　alpha和omega的气息逐渐被调动出来，交织缠绕在一起，化为浓郁的勾人气味，令人心迷神醉。

　　蒋少琰仰着头承受这过于汹涌强悍的气味和嘴里肆虐横行的舌头，透明的津液不断从嘴角溢出，大脑慢慢开始缺氧，手臂力气渐失，滑落到汪哲的肩上。

　　“唔……等……”

　　傻狗以前有这么凶悍吗……怎么接个吻像要把他生吞活剥了似的？

　　汪哲没有等，变换着角度侵入到更深的位置，直到蒋少琰真的快窒息了才放过他。

　　褐绿的眼眸变得幽暗不见底：“你总诱惑我……”

　　蒋少琰气都没喘匀，勉力撑起一丝得逞的笑：“哈……屡试不爽不是吗？”

　　汪哲的手臂箍紧：“少琰……我是认真的，答应我好不好？我不想再看见你受伤了……”

　　蒋少琰回抱住他：“那要是我听了你的，开始什么都依赖你，变得一点都不厉害了，到最后你不喜欢我离开我了怎么办？”

　　“怎么可能！难道你还怀疑我对你的感情——”

　　“我开玩笑的。”蒋少琰掩住他的嘴，“就是有点怕……毕竟从来没把自己托付给谁过。”

　　他说完又不好意思了：“靠，这话说着我自己都肉麻。”

　　汪哲终于笑了：“你会对我说出害怕来，说明你已经开始依靠我了，我好开心。”

　　蒋少琰佯怒着去扯他的脸颊：“现在满意了吧？再亲我一下，这一个月快憋死老子了。”

　　汪哲听话地亲上去，而且不止一下，蒋少琰再次被亲得手脚发软，将汪哲紧搂在腰间的手往外拉了拉：“先松开，喘不上气了……”

　　可那支撑着他的强健手臂一松开，他就腿软地下滑跪在了地上。

　　汪哲忙想拉他起来，被蒋少琰挥开了手：“等会儿……”

　　他又喘了几口气，呼吸这才稍微平复些，继而抬头看向上方的汪哲，挑起嘴角，笑得蔫儿坏，手摸上面前的某个部位。

　　“！！”汪哲惊得倒退一步，后背贴上了墙。

　　蒋少琰跪着往前挪了两步，又紧贴过去：“慌什么？要慌也该是我慌吧。”他边说边解开了汪哲休闲裤的裤带，把裤子褪下来，眼前的内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的，尺寸依然令人心惊胆战。

　　“到底吃什么才能长成这样啊……”他羡慕地呢喃了句，紧接着，把嘴凑上去，亲了一下。

　　汪哲又惊又羞，手足无措：“学长你、你干什么……别……”

　　蒋少琰已经把那根粗长的玩意儿掏了出来，贴着自己的脸颊轻蹭。

　　“我先跟你说好啊，虽然我答应你了，但我当时真的不是意气用事来着，就是不想让他们碰，我是你的人，只能被你碰，懂吗？”

　　汪哲看着下方自己omega带着倨傲的漂亮面容，看着那红润的唇时不时蹭过自己的下身，大脑已然一片空白，只能讷讷答道：“懂……”

　　“这还差不多。”蒋少琰表示满意，“看清楚了，老子只给你一个人做这种事。”

　　说罢，他嘴一张，将那粗长含了进去，瞬间没入一半。

　　汪哲只来得及倒吸半口冷气，就立即化作了粗重的呼吸。

　　蒋少琰之前特意看了些“教学视频”，了解怎么才能让人舒服，他努力放松了喉部尽量吞入更多，同时收紧喉咙用口腔里的软肉去讨好迎合嘴里的巨物，没一会儿那根就完全勃起，又硬又热，像烧红的铁棍似的，马眼里不断有液体渗出，沾染着alpha浓郁的信息素味道，他没办法拒绝这味道，混杂着自己的津液统统吞了下去。

　　汪哲手紧抠着门口的柜子，若不这样做，他或许下一秒就会失去理智按住身下人的后脑勺把整根捅进去。

　　从他的角度看，只能看见蒋少琰纤长的睫毛，和那张不停吞吐自己下身的红润嘴唇，狰狞与柔软形成鲜明对比，简直像是凌虐一般的场景。

　　蒋少琰含得腮帮子都酸了，暂时先退了出来，手上捋动不断，把性器上的表层向下捋，舌头灵活地舔弄柱身和顶端的孔。

　　“够……够了……”汪哲声音哑得快要发不出声。

　　蒋少琰抬眼：“不够，我想喝你的东西。”

　　“你……嗯……”汪哲纯情的脑袋实在难以承受这荤话带来的冲击，羞窘地捂住脸，又放下手，不舍得错过这血脉喷张的画面。

　　蒋少琰继续动作，吮吸得啧啧有声，舌头卷着顶端不断舔弄，又把嘴张大了些，放松喉咙，一点点慢慢往里吞，这过程相当煎熬且折磨人，可他向来好胜，不达目标不罢休，大约反复试了五分钟后，终于嘴唇触到了汪哲胯部的耻毛，把整根粗长吞了进去。

　　蒋少琰眉头紧皱，嘴里被撑得连难受的声音都发不出来，没办法进行吞咽的动作，津液只能顺着嘴角流出，看着像在被虐待似的。

　　汪哲忍着欲望心疼地想抽出来：“不要了……我不想让你难受……”

　　蒋少琰不说话，也说不出话，对汪哲的劝阻充耳不闻，跪在自己alpha的胯下开始小幅摆动脑袋，用嘴服侍那根捅到喉咙里的玩意儿，舔吮得更卖力更情色，时不时朝汪哲投去泛着水光和欲潮的眼神。

　　嘴里的东西变得愈发粗大，眼看就要发泄出来了，蒋少琰正欲再刺激它一下，却被抓着后脑勺头发扯开了。

　　“咳咳……你干嘛？”他不满道。

　　汪哲脸颊通红，眼底欲望汹涌，哑声道：“会弄脏你……”

　　“少跟我扯这些，你都内射我多少次了？”

　　汪哲登时耻得语无伦次：“我……你……”

　　蒋少琰挥开他的手，又张开嘴凑过去，软舌轻舔前端，看着他说：

　　“哥，喂我。”

　　汪哲仅存的一点理智瞬间燃烧殆尽。

　　一把将自己过分嚣张的omega按倒在地板上，分腿跪在他脑袋两侧，将涨硬的下身捅进了他嘴里，粗暴地抽插了十几下，闷哼着爆发了出来。

　　蒋少琰根本来不及吞咽一股接一股的热液，被呛得连连咳嗽，粘稠的白浊从嘴里溢出来，顺着他红透的脸颊滴落到地板上。

　　带着浓郁alpha气味的精液是最好的催情药，他吞了几口，就感觉由内而外地烧起来，浑身瘫软无力，下方开始逐渐涌出水来，叫嚣着想被某些灼热而粗大的东西填满。

　　“哥……”蒋少琰嘴里的液体还没吞干净，说话也黏黏糊糊的，红着眼睛恳求似地看向上方的自家alpha。

　　“哥，下面也想让你喂……”

　　


	5. 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/index.php/index/novel/info/id/14031.php  
> 微博：BY冰块儿

　　之后的半小时汪哲脑子都是断片的，直到在身下的omega体内泄了一回才稍微回复了些许理智。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰脱力地趴在地板上，只有屁股被高高抬起，承受了一轮猛烈的撞击，此刻后穴周围通红一片。  
　　  
　　“疼……”他低哼着。  
　　  
　　汪哲连忙将人翻过来，这才看见蒋少琰膝盖都磨红了。  
　　  
　　空气中甜美的omega气味已浓稠得令人窒息，然而却被更为强悍的alpha气息压着，显得乖顺而服从。  
　　  
　　汪哲声音哑着：“还受得了吗？能不能再来一次……”  
　　  
　　发情期之后两人就没做过了，T大规定大一新生必须住宿，可宿舍的隔音和密闭性都不太好，要是发生点什么，信息素味道可能会飘散出去，周围同学就都知道了，汪哲脸皮薄，实在不敢胡来。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰抬腿软绵绵地踹他：“现在知道问我了啊……刚刚突然一下插进来的时候，怎么不问我？”  
　　  
　　汪哲发泄完仍旧半硬的东西在里面磨蹭，小声说：“没忍住……痛吗？”  
　　  
　　痛倒是不痛，还挺爽。蒋少琰回味着方才那粗粝的快感，下面不自觉地又开始吞咬。  
　　  
　　“唔……”汪哲闷哼一声，禁不住这诱惑，腰胯不由自主地小幅往里顶弄，眼神幽幽暗暗，却又可怜兮兮的，像是在恳求讨好似的。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰戏谑一笑：“还想干我吗？”  
　　  
　　汪哲重重点头，眼里噌地燃起了火。  
　　  
　　“想干我就努力点儿。”蒋少琰勾住他脖子，摸到下身连结的地方，揉捏露在外面的那半根粗硬。  
　　  
　　“彻底标记我，行吗？”  
　　  
　　汪哲倒抽一口气。  
　　  
　　“……确定吗？完全标记之后，我们就永远绑在一起了……哪怕你反悔也不可能了，我怕你会……”  
　　  
　　“我不会。”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰出声打断，用手勾住自己的腿弯向两侧分开，毫不遮掩地展示出自己湿漉的后方，泛着水光的眼眸故意委屈地看向汪哲。  
　　  
　　“每次让你标记我都得用求的，有你这样对自己omega的么，我这么没吸引力吗？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能……”汪哲喉咙都快烧起来了，“我只要看到你就忍不住……可是担心你不舒服，之前发情期也是，一直忍耐着……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰瞪眼：“你那样还叫忍耐？那你放开做试试。”  
　　  
　　汪哲小声嗫嚅：“不敢……”发情期时他有几次做得放肆了一点点，就挨蒋少琰批评训话了，现在被调教得明明白白的，蒋少琰说不要，那就不能做。  
　　  
　　“我给你胆子。”蒋少琰躺在地板上瘫软成一团，却仍趾高气昂地下达命令：“别忍着，尽管干我，骂你打你都别停，做到你满足为止。”  
　　  
　　汪哲：“……这是什么陷阱吗？我不会上当的，我一定听你话，绝对不胡来！”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰无语，艰难地撑起身，动作间体内的性器滑了出来，堵在里面的液体一下子大股流出。他坐到汪哲腿上，搭着汪哲的肩，一手扶着那粗长，自己缓缓坐了下去。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯……”性器整个儿顶了进去，划过内壁的触感酥麻而难耐，可这细微的摩擦根本不够。  
　　  
　　“你不来我自己来……”他上下动着腰，可这种状态下力气有限，没几下就直不起身来了。  
　　  
　　后穴一再咬紧，蒋少琰平日里凌厉的眼此刻含着水汽，迷离地看着汪哲，喘出的热气全喷在他脸上：  
　　  
　　“哥，不行……还是被你干爽……”  
　　  
　　omega在自己眼前浪成这样都能忍的话，就不是个alpha了。  
　　  
　　汪哲喉结滚动数下，终究没按捺住，什么陷不陷阱都没心思管了，掐住蒋少琰的屁股，五指深陷进臀肉，下身用力向上一顶！  
　　  
　　粗涨勃发的性器再次直入甬道深处，抵在生殖腔入口，迅速抽送起来，他故意释放出更多信息素，让自己的omega愈发痴狂迷乱。  
　　  
　　“舒服……嗯……”蒋少琰被顶得身体上下耸动，明明后穴已被撑爆，空虚感却更盛，深处早已打开的生殖腔渴望被狠狠入侵填满。  
　　  
　　他胡乱地去亲眼前人，舔着唇问：“哥……要我吗……要彻底标记我吗？”  
　　  
　　汪哲呼吸粗重：“要……让我进去……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰却又不肯轻易答应了：“唔……叫我什么？”  
　　  
　　“学长……少琰……”汪哲额角密布着汗，眼里的情欲滚烫得快将人灼伤，“少琰……让我进去……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰低声坏笑：“不对……你晚上在宿舍自个儿撸的时候，叫我什么来着？”  
　　  
　　汪哲猛然一僵，惊愕过后便是无地自容的羞耻：“我……你怎么……”  
　　  
　　“我有次醒着，听见了。”蒋少琰狡黠地眨眨眼，“快叫，叫了就让你进来……”  
　　  
　　汪哲还沉浸在做坏事被抓包的羞窘之中，一时停下了动作。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰轻咬了口他的下唇：“叫嘛，哥……”  
　　  
　　汪哲红透了脸，眼里却透出荧荧绿光，再乖的狗被欺负狠了都是会咬人的，何况他本就藏着一股狼性。  
　　  
　　他按捺着耻意，报复性地凑到蒋少琰耳边，压低了嗓音：  
　　  
　　“宝贝，让我进去……”  
　　  
　　包裹着性器的后穴一下收缩绞紧，甬道似乎分泌出了更多水，从连结处不停流出来，腿间湿滑一片。  
　　  
　　omega在情事中的反应永远这么坦诚，无从遮掩。  
　　  
　　“这还差不——嗯！”蒋少琰还没说完，体内的性器突然霸道地破开了他的生殖腔，侵入一个顶端，身体瞬间像过了电似的重重一颤。  
　　  
　　汪哲平日的温柔耐心被撩拨得荡然无存，将自己omega两条虚软的长腿架到自己肩上，托着屁股把人腾空抱了起来，就这么站着向上顶。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰的身体几乎被对折，挂在汪哲身上，浑身的着力点都在下方连结处，除了搂住眼前人的脖颈之外做不了任何事。  
　　  
　　“你他妈从哪儿学的姿势……”他莫名有点慌，手伸出去想触碰墙壁支撑一下，可汪哲稍稍转了身，没让他够着墙。  
　　  
　　“你什么意思——啊！！”  
　　  
　　粗长的性器猛地插进了从未被开拓过的柔嫩生殖腔，整个填满。  
　　  
　　从未有过的剧烈酸胀和酥麻快感瞬间席卷全身，腔内的软肉贪婪地吸附伺候着头一回入侵的alpha性器，汲取更多浓烈的信息素。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰被猝不及防地插进了最隐秘的地方，一时连声音都堵在喉咙里发不出来，无法言喻的紧张和难耐令身体兴奋地颤粟起来，似乎知道接下来会被自己强悍的alpha怎样对待，身体里的野兽咆哮着索要食粮填满空虚。  
　　  
　　“抱紧我……”汪哲眼眸幽暗，嗓音沙哑而性感，宣告完毕后，托着自己omega的屁股迅猛地开操。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰呼吸猛地一滞，瞬间被卷入狂风暴雨中。  
　　  
　　“啊哈……你……呜嗯！！放……啊……“  
　　  
　　alpha烙铁般的粗硬性器毫不留情地往深处捅，借着身体的重力顶得无比深，将生殖腔搅得天翻地覆，后穴撑到了最大限度，明明已经被操干得难以承受这凶猛，却不受控地吸吮刺激体内的性器变得更粗大，想让它更加激烈地插进来鞭挞自己。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰找不到其他任何着力点，只能攀附着眼前人，随着顶弄的频率颠簸起伏，整个人仿佛被钉在了那根烙铁般的器物上，离开了它就会活不成，只能谄媚地缠紧它，将它往自己身体深处吞。  
　　  
　　没过多久，他架在汪哲肩上的腿就开始痉挛，又没办法放下来，被操干得连连失神空白，嘴里溢出的全是呻吟，话都说不清楚：  
　　  
　　“不行……哈嗯……要死……啊啊……哥、哥……”  
　　  
　　汪哲体力骇人，轻轻松松抱着他站着操了半个多小时，蒋少琰屁股几乎被撞麻了，只能听到下身传来“啪啪啪”的交合水声，以及自己后穴流出的水滴滴答答不停滴落到地上的声音。  
　　  
　　他的脸已然红得像熟透的蜜桃，深陷于情欲，和平时凶傲神气的样子完全不同，湿发黏在汗津津的额头上，漂亮的眼里尽是雾气，嘴巴一亲就红，呻吟到后来嘴都合不上，津液来不及吞下去，从嘴角流淌下来，汪哲凑过去伸舌帮他舔了。  
　　  
　　“舒服吗，宝贝……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰对这个称呼反应依然极大，闷哼一声就哆哆嗦嗦地射了，射完彻底软了身子，搂着汪哲肩的手臂脱力般垂软下来，只有后穴绞得愈发紧。  
　　  
　　汪哲连忙抱紧了他不让他滑落下去，一手托着蒋少琰的屁股，另只手将人箍在自己怀里，悍腰挺动飞速，把自己的omega不断抛颠起来。  
　　  
　　“呜……难受……哈啊……出去！”蒋少琰自己爽完便开始反悔不讲理了，其实并不难受，只是他向来高傲惯了，不在发情期却被alpha完全压制无力抵抗，这种感觉令他一时无所适从。  
　　  
　　然而汪哲今天却不打算听话。  
　　  
　　“你说的，做到我满意为止……”他的性器在生殖腔里搅动肆虐，看着眼前自己的omega从脸到胸膛都一片绯红，眼里仿佛含着一汪春水，再顶几下那水珠子就会落下来。  
　　  
　　空气中的alpha信息素已经完全占了上风，将omega信息素压制得死死的，只能臣服于它。  
　　  
　　“我要标记你了……行吗，宝贝？”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰被他低沉沙哑的嗓音和幽暗的褐绿眼眸迷得要命，心跳扑通扑通，算是彻底认栽了。  
　　  
　　何况身体早已叫嚣着渴望被盖章标记。  
　　  
　　“呜……哥……标记我……我要你……嗯！！”  
　　  
　　汪哲一下将他箍紧，张口便咬上他的颈侧腺体，短暂的疼痛过后便是汹涌而入的浓烈alpha信息素，冲击得蒋少琰失神了一瞬，可还没等他回过神，插在生殖腔里的性器狠狠抽送了十几下，死死钉入最深处，卡住入口，在里面一再涨大。  
　　  
　　直到涨到最大限度，将生殖腔撑得无法再容纳更多，猛然间爆发了出来！  
　　  
　　一股股灼热的精液夹杂着强悍的alpha信息素如岩浆般席卷冲入生殖腔，拍打冲刷过内壁，仿佛能将人融化淹没。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰失神地瞪大眼，张着嘴却发不出任何声音，全身都在颤抖痉挛，趴伏在汪哲身上被迫承受alpha过于凶悍的标记。  
　　  
　　他做梦也想不到自己飞扬跋扈地单身了二十多年，打赢的alpha无数，有朝一日居然被个傻乎乎的alpha这样站着给标记了。  
　　  
　　而且还是他自己主动要求的。  
　　  
　　而且他还爽得快昏过去。  
　　  
　　太屈辱了。  
　　  
　　几分钟后，热液终于全部喷涌而出，标记彻底完成，汪哲抱着人平复了一会儿剧烈的喘息和心跳，抽身而出，生殖腔自动关闭，将灌溉进去的大股精液全锁在了里面。  
　　  
　　“可能会有点难受，过段时间就好了……”  
　　  
　　他将蒋少琰抱入房间，轻轻放到床上，随即覆上去，牵住戴戒指的手不停亲吻。  
　　  
　　“你永远是我的了……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰两条腿根本合不上，狼狈地大张着，可后穴里的精液却流不出来了，全留在了体内，又涨又撑，仿佛真的被喂饱了似的，肚子甚至被填充得微微隆起。  
　　  
　　alpha的信息素从体内渗透进了五脏六腑四肢百骸，将他每一处神经和细胞都牢牢压制住，永远禁锢住了他，此刻他身心都对自己的alpha贪恋顺从无比。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰胸膛起伏喘着气，意识恍惚地看着撑在自己上方的人，面容如此英俊，深邃的眼眸高挺的鼻梁，每一处都是他喜欢的样子，手臂和腰腹的肌肉如此强健有力，哪怕不用信息素，也能将他压住操得死去活来……  
　　  
　　omega的身体尝过了甜头，便食髓知味，他口干舌燥地舔了舔自己的唇：“刚刚……好爽……”  
　　  
　　汪哲低沉地笑：“还要吗？”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰对自己的欲望向来坦率，当即点了点头：“要……哥……好喜欢被你操……”  
　　  
　　汪哲立刻呼吸不稳：“要等全部消化之后才能再进去，今天不行了，但如果你喜欢的话——”他红着脸凑到蒋少琰耳边轻咬耳垂：  
　　  
　　“以后我每天这么操你，好不好，宝贝……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰简直被迷昏了头，下面水流得浸湿了大片床单，身体里的omega天性令他彻底沉沦，虚软地搂住自己的alpha，淫浪道：  
　　  
　　“好……操我……哥……再多操我几次……”  
　　  
　　又是一夜意乱情迷，缠绵无休。  
　　  
　　


	6. 番外一（3）

　　汪哲被这一声“老公”喊得魂都勾走了大半，回家路上除了憨笑就是傻乐，若不是蒋少琰是个omega，恐怕会被路人当作拐卖智障儿童的人贩。

　　回到家门口，蒋少琰刚扭转钥匙打开大门，就听“砰！”地一声巨响，彩带洋洋洒洒地从天上飘落，原本应该已经睡下的汪父汪母拿着个礼花炮朝他俩笑。

　　被喷了满身彩带的蒋少琰：“……”

　　老两口见他没出声，笑容逐渐凝固，惊慌地看向自家儿子：没成？

　　汪哲无奈苦笑：“爸妈，都说了不用这样。”他牵起蒋少琰的左手，给他们看戴上的戒指。

　　老两口这才长舒一口气，赶紧拿起手机朝视频电话的那头通报进展：“亲家公，成了成了！”

　　蒋少琰瞥见了画面里的人：“……爸？”

　　“哎宝贝！”蒋父一脸喜气洋洋，“小汪还担心会被你发现，我就说嘛，你那么迟钝肯定不会发现的！惊喜吧哈哈哈哈。”

　　蒋少琰：“……”　　

　　汪母笑着说：“以后就是真正的一家人了，汪哲要是欺负你，你尽管告状，我们替你教训他。”

　　蒋父在一旁道：“亲家母可别这么说，我们的重点保护对象应该是小汪，我儿子什么样我最清楚不过了，谁能欺负的了他？”

　　……这还是亲爹吗？

　　“爸妈，既然答应了，我以后会好好照顾他的。”蒋少琰倍感心累，“已经快一点了，你们早点睡吧，我们也去休息了，明天还要坐飞机。”

　　“好好好，知道你们小两口今晚有很多话要说，我们不打扰了，明天记得回国领证啊。”汪母掩嘴轻笑，拉扯着汪父回自己房间去了。

　　屋子内重归寂静，两人一时谁都没说话，蒋少琰刚想说上楼吧，却见汪哲脸颊红红的，眼神一触到他就闪躲了开去。

　　“怎么了？”

　　只见他家alpha害羞地揉揉鼻子，支支吾吾地说：“那个……还、还睡老……老……我吗？”他终究是不好意思说那两个字。

　　蒋少琰顿时胸腔一股邪火直往下窜，磨了磨牙：“睡，这就睡！”

　　他当即扯着汪哲的手臂往楼上走，进了卧室，落上门锁，一把将人推倒在宽大的双人床上，抬腿跨坐上去。

　　汪哲习惯性地就要伸手搂住他亲上来，却被蒋少琰制住双手按在了脑袋两侧。

　　“给我老实点，是我睡你。”

　　他骑在汪哲腰胯上，笑得痞气，注视着身下人的绿眸，勾引意味十足地亲了亲自己手上的两枚戒指，继而利落地解开自己的皮带抽出来，将汪哲的手绑在了床头，紧接着又把汪哲的皮带抽出来，绑住了他的双脚。

　　汪哲全程毫无反抗，只是还有点懵，不清楚自家omega要做什么。

　　蒋少琰确定了他不可能挣脱后，手撑在他的腰腹肌肉上，一寸寸向上抚摸，直到结实的胸膛前，狠狠一扯，衬衣扣崩落四散，掉到地上发出丁零当啷的声响，口袋里的卡片也掉落了出来。

　　蒋少琰捡起那张唯一没使用过的管教卡，轻拍自己alpha的脸颊：“就算你不用那两张卡，我也肯定会原谅你答应你的啊，有没有点儿自知之明了？鉴于你前两张太浪费，这张我回收利用了，今晚好好‘管教’你，让你明白明白我们的关系，以后别干这种熬夜伤身的事儿。”

　　他俯下身去，趴伏在汪哲身上，伸出舌尖在那温热的唇上描绘了一圈。

　　“你给了我这么惊喜的求婚，我也给你个难忘的新婚之夜，当做你的生日礼物。”

　　汪哲终于反应过来，眼神都发直了，alpha信息素不自觉地溢出。

　　“不准放信息素。”蒋少琰身体有点软，凶恶地瞪他，“敢放出来我就不睡你了。”

　　汪哲委屈：“我、我控制不住——唔……”

　　话说到一半，嘴巴就被自己霸道的omega堵住，发不出声了，灵活柔软的小舌闯进了口腔，黏上了他的舌头，缠绕包裹，亲得啧啧有声。

　　蒋少琰其实很少这样主动深吻汪哲，他向来只负责撩，然后等着汪哲来将他吻得头晕目眩，所以他的吻技这些年来并没有多少进步，反倒是汪哲进步神速，如今每次都能把他亲得意乱情迷。

　　眼看着又快要被自己alpha反客为主攻池掠地了，蒋少琰立即向后仰头，分开的唇舌间拉出一道银丝，汪哲半睁开眼还想追上来亲他，却被按着脑门压回了床上。

　　蒋少琰稳了稳呼吸和心跳，开始脱自己的衣服。

　　他脱得很慢，像是故意要让汪哲心急难耐似的，指尖轻挑，一颗颗解开自己的扣子，拉下裤子拉链，缓缓褪下衣服，将肌肉匀称皮肤白皙的全身逐渐暴露在暖黄色的灯光下，以及身下alpha幽绿如狼的眼眸中。

　　“想要我吗，哥？”

　　汪哲喉结重重一滚，入喉的唾液带着方才留在唇齿间的omega香甜信息素。

　　“要……”

　　蒋少琰笑得顽劣，手臂撑在两侧，再度俯身，胸膛贴上胸膛，乳尖对上乳尖，轻轻地磨蹭，在淫耻的举动间传递彼此纯粹的心跳。

　　汪哲呼吸一滞，片刻的出神后，胸膛剧烈起伏不定，喘出的热气喷洒在近在咫尺的蒋少琰脸上，被绑住的手脚开始挣扎，想要摆脱束缚将自己恶意引诱的omega立刻压在身下。

　　可惜皮带绑得很紧，令他动弹不得，蒋少琰气定神闲地看着他挣扎，得意地哼哼：“你也有今天。”

　　在床上他向来是受欺负的那个，今晚可算是扬眉吐气重振雄风了一回。

　　蒋少琰继续脱汪哲的衣服，手下粗暴了许多，直接把裤子连同内裤一起扒了，那可怜的硬挺正直翘翘地贴在小腹上，粗硕的顶端甚至已经冒出了水光。

　　他自己看到那玩意儿，回想起以往在床上的场景，下身竟也一点点升起来，在明亮的灯光下毫无遮掩。omega信息素逐渐飘散入空气，把身下的alpha刺激得眼眶愈发红涨。

　　“少琰，别欺负我了……解开，乖……”汪哲声音都哑透了。

　　蒋少琰被这声幽幽沉沉的“乖”喊得脊梁骨一麻，差点儿软趴下去。可他向来言出必行，不睡了自己alpha决不罢休。

　　察觉到他们俩的信息素都有失控的趋势，再不行动可能一会儿就真的没力气了，他当即省略一切调情步骤，光裸的双腿夹住汪哲的腰，坐在他身上，用股缝去蹭那蛰伏的灼热性器。

　　“唔嗯……”omega没经受任何扩张的后方因情动而湿润，在alpha的性器上来回地磨，将整根沾湿，蒋少琰仰着头摆动着腰肢，发出难耐的低吟。

　　“嗯……舒服……哥……好硬……”

　　汪哲挣扎得手腕都被皮带勒出了红痕。

　　“宝贝……”他的声音如同饿极了的野兽发出的涩哑嘶吼，“给我解开……”

　　语气已经近乎命令了。

　　“你当我……傻的吗？”蒋少琰大喘着气，“现在给你解开……我肯定被你操死……”

　　他抚摸着汪哲因忍耐而绷得硬硬实实的肌肉，感受着那蕴藏着强悍力量的身体，自己也快忍不住了，勉力在alpha信息素的压制下撑起身，握住那根滚烫狰狞的凶器，抬臀对准，颤着腿一寸寸往下坐，破开自己的甬道，填满叫嚣的欲望之壑。

　　原以为这样能让自己得到些许满足，可当真正臀贴到肉时，蒋少琰才意识到，光是插进来一点用都没有，反而更加燥得慌。

　　他的身体早就被自个儿alpha里里外外“管教”透了，只有在它主人的宠爱下才能获得满足。

　　他却还不愿认输，大汗淋漓地撑着汪哲的胸膛抬起下身，绞紧后穴，再一点点吞进去，手掌心下的皮肤烫得灼人，剧烈的心跳震得他撑都撑不稳，可依然紧皱着眉起起落落。

　　结实的大床因汪哲的挣扎而吱呀作响，他脸色通红，腰腹绷紧，竭力挺腰配合着向上顶，可被绑住了手脚怎么都施展不开，下身明明被包裹在紧致熟悉的甬道里，却涨疼得快要发疯。

　　他眼见着骑在身上的蒋少琰咬红了下唇，浑身皮肤都被体内的热度蒸出绯红色泽来，每坐下去一次就被自己操出一声呜咽呻吟，不停换着角度让粗长性器顶入深处，像是要寻找自己的敏感点，却怎么也找不到，反倒把alpha信息素刺激得狂溢不止，将omega信息素彻底压制。

　　“唔……不行……哥……”蒋少琰意识散乱地浪叫着，起伏的幅度越来越小，最后终究是失了力气，认命般软倒在自己alpha身上，轻咬他耳垂撒娇：“老公……我给你解开……操操我……”

　　刚才还在拼命挣扎的汪哲动了动喉结，却说：“……别解开。”

　　蒋少琰愣了愣。

　　“现在解开……”他微微侧头，看趴在自己胸膛上的omega，眼眸幽暗不见底，透出荧荧绿光。

　　“我……可能真的会操死你。”

　　有生之年能听到汪哲说出这句话，蒋少琰瞬间觉得自己被操死也值了。

　　他的手软绵绵地贴着汪哲肌肉隆起的手臂往上摸，直到被皮带绑住的手腕，用尽所剩不多的力气，慢慢地抽开结。

　　“唔……我好像还没说那句……求婚时候的经典台词……”

　　他眼角红红的，微微湿润，目光却是坦率无畏的，用咬红了的唇去吻自己alpha喘息粗重的唇。

　　“我愿意……”

　　……

　　当窗外第一声鸟鸣响起时，这堪称“惨烈”的新婚之夜才算是熬过去了。

　　压在身上的重量刚一轻，蒋少琰就精疲力尽地沉沉昏睡过去，没有看到他的alpha牵起他戴戒指的手温柔地亲吻，轻轻拭去他眼角的水痕，在床边凝视了他的睡颜许久，然后拿起手机重新订了晚些时候的机票。

　　付款密码和解锁密码一样，手指在九宫格键盘按下四个数字：

　　7922。

　　数字下对应着几个字母，如果蒋少琰当时再仔细看一看，或许会发现其中的四个字母能组成一声腼腆而深情的称呼：

　　sybb。

　　少琰宝贝。


	7. 番外二（3）

　　晚会的节目不少，都是公司内部员工策划的，轮番登台上演，蒋少琰是汪哲带来的人，自然一同坐在主桌，席间汪哲被喊上台去讲话，他便坐在下面看着，冷不防被旁边一位老员工碰了碰胳膊。

　　“你好，听说你是小汪的学长？”

　　蒋少琰淡淡地“嗯”了声。

　　“你跟他家omega熟吗？”

　　“算是挺熟吧。”

　　“那你可得提醒他当心点儿，看到那边坐着的omega了吗？”对方指了指某个座位，正是之前搭讪的omega，“那是我们部门经理，骄横得很，我们都看得出来他喜欢小汪，小汪虽然工作上挺有老板样，但这方面真是傻乎乎的，一点儿没察觉，前几天出差，差点就被他得手了。”

　　蒋少琰眉头一拧：“差点就得手了？”

　　“是啊，那天晚上我们唠着家常，小汪也不知道怎么了就突然开始喝酒，后来喝醉了趴在桌上起不来，手机响了，我看了眼，来电人是‘宝贝’，估计是他家那位，可我们经理把电话按了，非要送小汪回房间休息，只不过最后还是被赶了出来。”

　　原来是这么回事。蒋少琰心道，难怪那天他打去的视频电话被挂了。

　　明明酒量那么差，还敢在外边喝醉，让别的omega有可乘之机。

　　欠打，实在欠打。

　　可不知道自己已在蒋少琰心里挨了一百八十大板的汪哲还在继续作死。

　　“少琰……嗝！”被灌了两杯酒就开始身形摇晃的汪哲下了台，带着三分醉意傻笑着去抱自己的omega，“少琰……别生气了……好不好？”

　　蒋少琰一闪身躲开，磨着后槽牙：“好个屁，一边儿呆着去。”

　　汪哲扁了扁嘴，听话地坐回自己位置，埋着头小声嘟囔：“少琰凶我……嗝！少琰不爱我了……”

　　这话只有离得近的蒋少琰听见了，当即敲了敲他耷拉的脑袋：“装什么委屈，给我好好反省。”

　　这时，台上开始进入游戏环节，主持人又叫到了汪哲的名字。蒋少琰转头一看，顿时脸色更黑了。

　　居然是俩俩夹爆气球的游戏，而汪哲的搭档正是那个omega。

　　“……你他妈准备当着我的面跟别人玩这个？”

　　“什么……”事先毫不知情的汪哲迷茫地抬起头，看见蒋少琰近在咫尺的脸，又想凑过去亲，“少琰……你真好看……”

　　一连串的糟心事让蒋少琰火从心起，一把推开了他：“滚，回房间再收拾你。”

　　说罢也不管汪哲神情多沮丧，径自上了台。

　　主持人见他面生，疑惑道：“您是……？”

　　“汪哲身体不舒服，我来替他玩。”蒋少琰活动了一下脖颈，朝面前的omega森冷一笑，“请多指教啊。”

　　那omega浑身莫名一寒：“请多——”

　　“好的！开始！”主持人一声令下。

　　蒋少琰猛地拽过眼前人，狠狠撞上去。

　　“砰！”

　　气球瞬间爆了，碎片在空中飞扬盘旋，散落到地上，同时摔倒在地的还有被撞得脑袋眼冒金星的omega，一脸呆滞地坐在地板上，仍未反应过来发生了什么。

　　蒋少琰蹲下身，狠劲弹了下对方通红一片的脑门。

　　“哲哥也是你配喊的？只有老子能喊他哥，清醒清醒，下次再发现你勾引老子的alpha，把你脑浆都撞出来，信不信？”

　　这番话当然只是威胁，他还不至于这么残暴，可凭着他凶光毕露的眼神和刚刚的狠辣报复，还真把那omega吓破了胆。

　　“信、信……对不起……我不知道你是……”

　　主持人见他们迟迟不起来，跑过来询问：“没事吧？”

　　蒋少琰起身，连带着把人从地上拽起来，转头笑了笑：“没事，他喝多了而已。”

　　受惊过度的omega哆哆嗦嗦地被搀扶着送下了台，蒋少琰顺利晋级下一轮决赛。由于缺少搭档，主持人另外给他分配了一个alpha，他本想拒绝，可看了眼台下巴巴望着他的汪哲，似乎又喝了些酒，面上更红了。

　　真是不长记性。

　　他心一狠，当即同意了换搭档。

　　也让那傻狗尝尝自己现在的滋味。

　　比赛继续进行，新上台的alpha乐呵呵地圈住自己全场最漂亮的omega搭档：“先说声抱歉啊，我力气比较大，一会儿可能会弄痛你。”

　　蒋少琰冷淡地回：“那我也先说声抱歉好了。”

　　“嗯？为什么啊？”

　　十秒后这alpha就懂了为什么。

　　“卧槽太可怕了……”他脚步虚浮地走下台，惊魂未定地朝同桌人说：“那真的是个omega吗，我的老腰都快被勒断了……”

　　蒋少琰以当之不让的迅猛速度获得了游戏第一名，主持人刚要走过来颁奖，台上突然冲上来一人，摇摇晃晃的，拽起蒋少琰的手就往台下走。

　　“干什么？不准碰我。”

　　蒋少琰欲挣脱，手腕却被攥得死死的，甚至传来丝丝疼痛，不管他怎么喊骂，走在前头的汪哲都一言不发，就这么一路硬拽着他拉扯到了酒店房间。

　　刚一进门，就被用力按在了房门上。

　　“我说了不准碰——唔……”

　　他话说到一半嘴就被堵住了，汪哲急切地撬开他的齿关闯进来，唇舌灼热，酒味浓厚的气息顿时充满了彼此的口腔。

　　蒋少琰气恼地去推他的胸膛，反被扣住手按在了头顶。

　　“你——”

　　“你让别人抱了。”汪哲退出唇舌，转而吮吻他的唇瓣，含混道：“我没来得及……我讨厌你被别人抱……”

　　蒋少琰哼了声：“我就让人稍微圈了一下而已，根本没抱上好吧，你呢？你都被别人留下吻痕了，还有脸说我，现在知道我什么感受了吧？”

　　汪哲醉得意识混沌，压根没空去思考回答，只顾重复着：“你是我的……你怎么可以让别人抱……”

　　说着说着就低头，去亲吻眼前念想了许久的白皙脖颈，在上面吮出一个个红痕，这样仍嫌不够，大手不安分地摩挲着蒋少琰的窄腰，紧接着从后腰窝探下去，伸进西裤里，沿着股缝往那熟悉的地方摸索。

　　蒋少琰忍无可忍，抬腿用膝盖顶开他，愤愤道：“滚开，不准碰我。”

　　要是平日里清醒的汪哲，见他生了气，肯定会乖乖停下，可此刻的汪哲本就禁欲了多天，还看到自己omega几乎和人抱上，加上酒精壮胆，克制许久的占有欲终于尽数爆发，想都没多想，一把将怀里人翻过身按在门上。

　　“你敢？！”蒋少琰奋力挣扎，可汪哲高大的身躯像座山似的压在他身上，令他动弹不得。

　　“宝贝……”汪哲在他耳边呵着热气，手伸到前面解开了他的皮带和西裤，往下褪到膝弯处，用锃亮的皮鞋一踩到底，两条光裸的长腿顷刻间暴露在空气中。

　　“宝贝……我要你……”

　　蒋少琰被耳边低沉沙哑的声音唤得腿软，可仍倔强地并紧了腿不让他得逞，咬牙道：“汪！哲！我劝你停手，否则等你醒了，哭着道歉都没用了！”

　　汪哲毫无身在危险边缘的自觉，火热的掌心上下抚摸着自己omega光滑的大腿，在腿根处流连，继而伸到前面，扯下蒋少琰的内裤，握住那下身捋动。

　　“好可爱啊……这里……”

　　蒋少琰尺寸也不算小，被这么一说，仿佛遭到了挑衅，顿时火起：“哪里可爱了！！你大了不起？？”

　　“哪里都可爱……”汪哲只听进了前半句，手松开握着的下身，中指从前面插进了蒋少琰的腿缝，顺着会阴一路挤到入口处，可惜由于那双腿并得太牢，手指只能在穴口打转，探不进去。

　　“你给我出去！”蒋少琰用力去掰汪哲的手，扭动挣扎个不停。

　　“嘘……宝贝听话……”汪哲轻松制住他乱动的手，反扣到身后，手指抽出来，插进蒋少琰的嘴里，搅弄他的舌头。

　　“唔……唔……”蒋少琰一时说不出话，被玩弄得津液不受控地淌下来。

　　汪哲见到他这副样子，欲望愈发膨胀，alpha信息素被刺激得不自觉溢出，融于空气中。

　　蒋少琰一闻到那味道就浑身发软，再努力抗争还是露出了破绽，意志一松懈，双腿就被身后的alpha用膝盖顶了开来。

　　一旦有了空隙，接下去就不费吹灰之力了。汪哲挤进一条腿，将人牢牢压在门上，不断舔吻耳廓，哑声道：

　　“宝贝，张开腿……”

　　蒋少琰触到他情欲汹涌的幽绿眸色，就知道自己躲不过这遭了，突然就觉得委屈得要命，明明是汪哲犯错在先，还不遵守承诺，喝醉了酒硬要上他，怎么看都是他亏大了。

　　他吸了吸鼻子，嘴上依旧硬气：“你要是敢进来……你就完了。”

　　可汪哲平日听他说多了“进来”，眼下醉醺醺的情况下只捕捉到了这二字。

　　“我马上进来……”

　　他立即解开自己涨得难受的西裤，露出粗硕发紫的性器，掐住蒋少琰的屁股向外掰开露出隐秘的入口，不管不顾地顶进去。

　　没有前戏的扩张，omega窄紧的后穴根本承受不住那凶骇的器物，虽说有alpha信息素安抚不至于多疼，可被强行撑开的后穴依旧涨得发酸。

　　才刚进去一个顶端，蒋少琰就被插红了眼，咬紧牙关不吭声，生怕自己说出求人的话来。

　　汪哲的手摸到他胸前，揉捏那两粒硬挺的乳粒，强硬地掰过他的脑袋与他深吻，一边继续挺入。

　　蒋少琰气得牙痒，可到底还是被吻得情动了，早已习惯alpha器物的后穴开始逐渐放松，不自觉地吞吸，让身后人更加顺利地插进来。

　　当臀胯终于相贴时，俩人都不由得发出一声喟叹。

　　“好热……”汪哲久未尝过被紧致甬道包裹的滋味，呼吸顿时粗重，脑子里都是叫嚣的欲望，意乱情迷地开始挺胯向上顶。

　　蒋少琰还没喘上一口气，就被顶得脚尖踮起来，整个人仿佛被钉在了那粗长的性器上，只能随之上下颠簸摆动。

　　“呜嗯……出去……给我出去……”

　　汪哲充耳不闻，只顾着问：“宝贝……舒服吗？”

　　得到否定的答复后，他换了个角度，用插在里面的性器碾过记忆中的敏感位置，感受到怀里人重重颤了下，又问：“舒服吗？”

　　蒋少琰怎么可能说舒服，但经过这些年，身体早就被自己的alpha操透了，后穴没几下就被插出了水，听着交合处传来的湿漉水声，他羞愤得都想用头撞墙。

　　汪哲即使被欲望和醉意冲昏了头，语气也依旧是温柔的：“宝贝……不准被别人抱……不要欺负我……”

　　这个情况，到底是谁欺负谁啊？

　　蒋少琰简直气笑，想骂人却又被顶得说话难以连贯。

　　正在此时，门外传来“咚咚”两下敲门声。

　　“唔……”汪哲被突然绞紧的后穴咬得分外亢奋，动作愈发剧烈迅猛，完全不在乎外面有人。

　　蒋少琰连忙用手捂住自己的嘴，不让呻吟泄出去，紧绷的身体被一下下操开，快感刺激得他站都站不稳，全靠汪哲那根顶着才不至于滑落下去。

　　“汪哲，你在吗？”门外人声音细软，是之前被撞懵的omega，“我就想来道声歉，对不起……以后我不会再那样了……”

　　而门里边的汪哲压根没听见，只顾用力吮吻自己omega的软唇，哑声问：“宝贝，怎么不说话……我想听你的声音……”

　　蒋少琰捂着嘴的手被强行掰开，他只能死咬住唇，愤慨地摇头。

　　汪哲见他如此，性器稍稍抽出了些，紧接着，缓缓朝另一个更隐秘的深处顶去。

　　蒋少琰瞬间睁大了眼，瞳孔放大，拼命反抗。

　　“你是我的……”

　　被破开生殖腔的那一刻，蒋少琰知道自己再不行动接下来就不会有力气了，当即提起一口气朝门外大吼一声：“滚！”

　　那小omega听见他怒吼，吓得连忙道歉：“对不起对不起，我这就走！”声音渐渐远去。

　　蒋少琰刚松了口气，嵌在体内的凶器就狠狠一顶，填满了脆弱的生殖腔。

　　汪哲满意地听到自己的omega发出一声高昂的呻吟，身体彻底瘫软下来，后穴紧紧绞住了他的器物，终于再也无力抵抗，软在怀里任他操干，每顶一下就呜咽着低哼一声。

　　“宝贝好可爱……”

　　蒋少琰眼眶里涌上被快感榨出的水光，下面也不受控地泛滥成灾，趴在门上被操得快要昏死过去，气恼又委屈：“醉鬼……一口一个宝贝……呜嗯……你到底在喊哪个宝贝……知道自己在操谁吗……”

　　醉醺醺的汪哲露出些许迷茫的神色：“我只有一个宝贝啊……”

　　蒋少琰闻言，额头抵上门板。

　　妈的，认栽了。

　　汪哲还不知道这句话救了自己一命，迷蒙地蹭着自己omega白皙的脖颈，揉捏已经被撞红的臀肉：“但我好想……再要一个小宝贝……”

　　蒋少琰红着眼呆愣住。　　

　　“别人家都有小宝贝了……问我什么时候要一个……”

　　“我也想要啊……可我去体验模拟了，好痛，真的好痛……”

　　“宝贝肯定会哭的……他说他八岁之后就没哭过了，打架受伤从来没流过一滴泪，我怎么能让他哭……”

　　“我不要了，我有一个宝贝就够了……”

　　汪哲一股脑儿往外说胡乱的醉话，性器在生殖腔里狠狠冲撞，语气却是爱怜的：“我的宝贝这里这么紧，这么小……自己还是个小宝贝呢……”

　　比自家alpha还年长两岁的蒋少琰怔怔地听完这些话，脑海里空空一片。

　　直到被一记猛顶，重重闷哼一声，颤着腿哆哆嗦嗦地高潮完了，才渐渐回味过来。

　　“……靠！”

　　他咬唇住口，捂住通红的脸颊和湿润的眼睛，只有绯色的耳朵露在外面，显示出他难以启齿的心情。

　　哪怕心里依旧想着明天必须严厉惩罚身后硬来的汪哲，蒋少琰此刻也不得不承认。

　　他真的，爱死这个男人了。

　　


	8. 番外二（6）

　　凌晨两点，住宅区万籁俱寂，可倘若仔细聆听，某一处窗帘透光的别墅似乎还有些许异响。  
　　  
　　“不行……嗯哈……不要了……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰的一条腿被高高抬起架在汪哲肩上，另条腿被对方压着，半寸都逃脱不得，被顶得一再往床沿滑下去，脑袋都快着地了，汪哲却不拉他一把，只顾肆意揉捏他紧实的臀肉，体内的粗长性器到第三轮了依然精神奕奕横冲直撞。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰倒着身子，脸上因充血而不自然地通红一片，全身都被发情热折磨得滚烫，可最烫的还是肚子里那一大股随着顶撞不停晃荡的精液，流都流不出来，撑涨得要命。  
　　  
　　汪哲从一开始就已经被药效夺去了理智，一点都不像平时温柔的做风，插得又狠又深，像是要捅穿他一样。  
　　  
　　这个姿势实在太难受，蒋少琰气恼地去扒他抓着自己屁股的手：“放开……呜嗯……不要碰……”

　　他只是想让汪哲抛开顾虑尽情享受一回，并没有料到自己会被强压着干成这副惨样，按照计划，主动权明明应该是在他手里的，怎么会陷入眼下这种被动的局面？  
　　  
　　蒋少琰还想挣脱束缚，汪哲毫不留情地压制住了他乱挥的手，将他一把拽起来箍进怀里坐到身上，自己则靠在了床头。  
　　  
　　“啪！”  
　　  
　　重重打了他屁股一巴掌。  
　　  
　　“操你！”蒋少琰瞬间疼得眼泪都逼到眼眶了，可双手被反按在身后，没法去捶打眼前人。  
　　  
　　汪哲目光幽暗汹涌，令人心悸，抬手又是响亮的一巴掌，白皙的臀肉上立刻浮现出泛红的指印。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰从来没在床上被这么无情地欺负过，骂骂咧咧道：“你他妈……有种再打一次……靠……”  
　　  
　　汪哲沉默不语，眸色深不见底，大手紧掐住他的腰，狠狠往上一顶，直插到最里面，同时又是一巴掌。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰被顶得呼吸一窒，还没喘过气来，就被扣着腰凶狠地自下而上操干，身体被不断抛颠起来，屁股上挨了一个又一个巴掌。  
　　  
　　他死死咬住唇不让求饶的话泄出口，咬得嘴唇发白大汗淋漓，可发了狂的汪哲此刻根本没有一丁点怜惜之情，烙铁般粗硬的性器顶到最深处后，在里面恶劣地搅动碾过敏感处，大股原先射进去的精液融合着omega自身的体液从中流出，交合处一片黏腻湿漉。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰浑身都在颤，腿根不住哆嗦，睁大水汽弥漫的眼，双目失焦，几分钟后闷哼一声，前端挤出了些许稀薄的液体，今晚第四次被插射。  
　　  
　　哪怕是在发情期，这样疯狂的连续性爱也足以令omega崩溃。  
　　  
　　“不行……真的不行了……哥……放过我吧……”  
　　  
　　他无力地趴伏在自己alpha汗津津的灼热胸膛上，终于明白说狠话没用，汪哲已彻底被欲望支配，根本不受威胁影响，只好转而软言软语地恳求，期盼能唤起一点他往日的温柔爱怜。  
　　  
　　这方法似乎奏了效，汪哲停下了下身的动作，继而扣住他的下巴，迫使他仰头接吻，彼此的唇舌被津液黏在一起，嘴唇被吮吸得都肿了。  
　　  
　　亲着亲着，蒋少琰突然察觉汪哲的手沿着他的脊背一路往下摸到了股沟，带来一连串颤粟之感。他的屁股刚被打得通红一片，又疼又麻，稍微碰一下臀肉就一抖，汪哲的大手却覆上去用力揉搓起来，挤压出各种形状。  
　　  
　　“呜……不……”蒋少琰嘴被堵着，抗议声都发不出来，身体也已经精疲力尽，手根本抬不起来。  
　　  
　　汪哲两只大手都罩了上去，往两侧掰开熟透的臀肉，将隐秘的后穴完全暴露在空气中，让里面的液体流出得更快更汹涌。  
　　  
　　紧接着，那根埋在里面的粗长性器变换了一个角度，缓慢而强硬地，破开了生殖腔口，一寸寸挺进去。  
　　  
　　柱身摩擦过身体内壁的触感如此清晰炽热，蒋少琰的身体因非比寻常的快感而紧绷痉挛，脸憋得通红，眼眶里蓄满了被刺激出来的泪水。  
　　  
　　完了……他的alpha才刚开始动真格，真的要被玩死了……  
　　  
　　他试图做最后一次挣扎，乞求道：“哥……我不行了……下次再让你进去……求你……”  
　　  
　　可惜乞求无效。  
　　  
　　他被再次放倒在湿软的床上，紧抓着早已皱巴巴的床单，双腿折叠压在自己胸前，被迫承受新一轮无情凶猛的鞭挞。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯……哈啊……混蛋……”  
　　  
　　蓄在眼眶里的泪水终于被顶撞得掉落下来，八岁起就没哭过的蒋少琰此刻不顾形象地呜咽着哑声呻吟叫骂，可失了理智的汪哲一个字都不回，只顾埋头狠干，喘着粗气，似饿狼般的幽深眼眸始终盯在他身上，仿佛在肆意享用自己垂涎已久的美味猎物。  
　　  
　　omega的发情热都被此时alpha过于强势骇人的信息素镇压得不敢嚣张，顺从地俯首称臣，任凭其横行肆虐。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰被翻了个身按在床上继续操干，屁股都被撞疼了，实在难以承受，使出最后一点力气挣扎着啜泣着往前爬，却被汪哲抓住脚踝轻轻松松就拖了回来，悍腰一沉，又填得满满当当。  
　　  
　　“呜……我讨厌——唔唔……”  
　　  
　　他的嘴巴被大手捂住，话语堵回喉咙，津液和泪水却流了汪哲满手。  
　　  
　　当大股灼烫的激流冲进生殖腔时，蒋少琰已经哭肿了眼，痉挛个不停，浑身上下没有一处不是红的，后穴被操得合不上，红肿得可怜，大腿内侧和胸前全是被吮吸啃咬出来的爱痕，一副被玩坏了的模样。  
　　  
　　由于嗓子使用过度，加上体液流失过多，他现在干哑得只能从喉咙里挤出一两个字：  
　　  
　　“渴……”  
　　  
　　汪哲凝视着自己漂亮诱惑得令人狂乱的omega，深吸了一口空气中依旧甜美浓郁的信息素，终于拔出了插在里面许久的性器，依然硬挺着，随手擦去了上面沾染的东西，杵到了蒋少琰面前。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰不可思议地瞪大了眼。  
　　  
　　没等他来得及骂上一句“滚”，就被擒住下颚，粗长的性器捅了进来，堵住了他所有话语。  
　　  
　　干燥的口腔内壁被反复摩擦，快要烧起火来，性器直达喉咙深处，插得他几欲干呕，却没办法将之吐出，只能被迫张大着嘴承受。  
　　  
　　汪哲毫无怜惜地射在了他嘴里，用自己的精液缓解他的口渴，气得蒋少琰想破口大骂，可嘴里被浇灌得黏黏糊糊，习惯性地就往肚子里吞，还没吞完，汪哲就把他从床上捞了起来，狠狠地亲上来。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰上下都淌着白浊，狼狈不堪，一丝反抗的力气都没有，只能任凭嘴唇被吮吸得发麻。火热的粗大又顶了进来，湿哒哒的后穴不由自主地夹紧收缩，谄媚地讨好挽留着凶猛无情的性器。  
　　  
　　汪哲从来没在床上这么凶狠过，像是发了疯一样，撞得一下比一下用力，啪啪声响不绝于耳。蒋少琰被操干得逐渐意识溃散，张着嘴不受控地流出津液，眼泪流满了整张脸，哭得上气不接下气。  
　　  
　　他是真的怕了，怕被操死在床上，不断抽噎着求饶：“汪、汪哲……不要……呜嗯……哥……老公……要死了……”  
　　  
　　汪哲却全然不顾他哭红的眼睛和崩溃的情绪，一把将他再次撂倒在床上，带着令人颤栗的骇人信息素从身后整个压上来，制住他的双手双腿，低头张嘴，利齿一口咬上自己omega颈侧的腺体。  
　　  
　　直至今夜，蒋少琰才深刻意识到，汪哲平时在床第间有多温柔克制。  
　　  
　　到后来，他已经数不清是第几轮了，只隐隐约约记得自己实在缺水过度，眼泪都流不出来，嘶哑着嗓子干哭着乞求了许久，汪哲才终于抱着他去了厨房，以嘴喂水，随后又将他压在料理台上，从厨房操到餐厅，从餐厅操到更衣室。  
　　  
　　在更衣室里，他如同之前自己所说的那样，被提拎到镜子前反绑着手跪在地上，看着自己被操得死去活来，甚至屈辱地当着汪哲的面失了禁，他不堪折磨昏了过去，又被操醒，醒了又被操昏过去。  
　　  
　　反反复复，整整六小时。  
　　  
　　


	9. 42

　　两人沿原路走回了家，大门在身后关上。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰伸手扯了扯汪哲冷峻的脸：“刚才好凶啊，我都被你惊到了。”  
　　  
　　汪哲眉眼顿时柔和下来：“对不起，是我冲动了……”  
　　  
　　“你没说错。”蒋少琰解开围巾和外套挂到衣架上，转身朝他张开双臂，“我当然是你的，过来抱抱你的omega。”  
　　  
　　汪哲耳朵尖红了，听话地走过来将他搂入怀中，小声道：“学长是在对我撒娇吗？”  
　　  
　　“是又怎样？”  
　　  
　　“没有怎样，就是，我觉得我这几天幸福得快死掉了……经常想，我不会是在做梦吧？”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰好笑，踮起脚咬了一口他的下唇：“痛不痛？”  
　　  
　　“唔有一点……”  
　　  
　　“那就不是梦。”蒋少琰又凑过去亲了亲刚咬的地方，“你也是我的。”  
　　  
　　汪哲羞涩地点点头，眼眸里的绿意仿佛化作了一潭温泉池水，泡得人暖洋洋的。他微微低头，主动去寻自己omega的唇，柔柔地贴在一起厮磨。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰挺享受这种轻柔的吻，他的体温还没完全升起来，不急着要信息素，游刃有余地搂着汪哲的脖子任他亲。  
　　  
　　汪哲像是对待珍藏的宝贝一样小心翼翼，明明更激烈的事都做过不知道多少遍了，仍纯情青涩得要命，舌头只伸入一小截，轻轻触碰着蒋少琰的唇舌。  
　　  
　　抚在腰间的手从衣服下摆伸进去，微凉的手心让蒋少琰往他怀里缩了缩，汪哲立刻停下，等手心温热了，才继续贴着细腻温暖的肌肤上下抚摸。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰倒是先受不住了，信息素开始逐渐散发出来，体温也越来越高，可总是差那么点儿感觉，毕竟是第四天了，发情期已进入尾声，不像刚开始那样一点就燃。  
　　  
　　他忍不住催促：“前面……前面也摸一下。”  
　　  
　　汪哲动作一顿，紧接着将怀里人按到墙上，亲吻变得用力，手摸索到前面，撩起他的衣服至胸前，大拇指按着那两处凸起的乳尖，轻轻揉捏。  
　　  
　　“学长……”他眼里的池水颜色开始发浑变深，“我可以舔吗？”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰这几天做得一看到他眼眸发暗就腿软，偏过头说：“别问我，想做就做。”  
　　  
　　汪哲闻言便把头埋了下去，凑近一处乳尖，细细亲吻四周，紧接着伸出舌头，小心翼翼地，舔了一下，硬挺的乳尖立刻泛起了水光。  
　　  
　　“好可爱……”他喃喃道，目不转睛地盯着看。  
　　  
　　“哪里可爱了，靠。”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰有点后悔答应他，可汪哲已经停不下来了，又舔了几下后，就张嘴把整个含了进去，用舌头卷住边吸边舔，时不时发出啧啧水声，像是在品尝什么美味似的。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰咬唇止住自己快溢出口的声音，只觉得胸前被舔得又涨又肿，愈发腿软，只能撑着汪哲扣在腰间的手臂才不至于滑下去。  
　　  
　　当汪哲终于起身，满意地看着变得深红肿大的乳尖时，蒋少琰后面都已经泛滥了，干脆解开裤子脱了下来，毫不掩饰自己湿了的内裤。  
　　  
　　“哥……你要负责啊。”  
　　  
　　他明知道自己的信息素对汪哲来说已是最猛烈的催|情剂，偏偏还要火上浇油。  
　　  
　　汪哲喉结一滚，眼眸暗不见底情潮汹涌，托着蒋少琰的屁股一把将他抱起来，大步走入客厅，轻放到沙发上，自己则半蹲在地上，一只手勾着湿了的内裤准备扯下来，另一只手正在急切地解自己的裤带。  
　　  
　　这时，手机铃声响了起来。  
　　  
　　汪哲从衣服兜里掏出来看了一眼，干脆地挂掉电话扔到茶几上：“我哥。”  
　　  
　　可没几秒贺彦又打了过来。  
　　  
　　“你接一下吧，或许有什么要紧事。”蒋少琰虽然这会儿也憋得难受，但还算能忍住。  
　　  
　　汪哲听他这么说，只好暂且停下了动作，坐在地上接起电话，顺便开了免提：“喂，哥，什么事？”  
　　  
　　“喂，阿哲啊，你跟弟媳应该没事了吧？过两天就新年了，有什么打算吗？”  
　　  
　　“再说吧，我现在没——嘶！”他猛地倒吸一口气。  
　　  
　　“怎么了你？”  
　　  
　　汪哲却顾不上回答贺彦的问题，蒋少琰的脚正踩在他下面顶起的部位，隔着裤子不轻不重地揉搓，脚心甚至贴着那形状上下滑动。  
　　  
　　汪哲一脸慌乱地抬头，然而蒋少琰笑得很坏，还冲他用口型问了句：舒服吗？  
　　  
　　下身顿时硬到爆炸。  
　　  
　　“喂？信号不好吗？听得见吗阿哲？”  
　　  
　　“……听得见。”汪哲重重咽了口唾液，拼尽全力忍耐，语速都加快了，“我现在没空哥下次再聊吧。”  
　　  
　　贺彦却不知道这边是怎样的场景，追问道：“弟媳身体怎么样？你没欺负他吧？”  
　　  
　　眼看汪哲忍得额头冒汗，空气里的alpha信息素浓度越来越高，蒋少琰终于放过他，笑着朝电话那头喊：“彦哥，他没欺负我，倒是我在欺负他，你再不挂电话，你弟可能要受不了了。”  
　　  
　　贺彦愣了一秒：“靠……我靠！你们居然还在……再见！”  
　　  
　　电话立即挂断，传来“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰仍在兀自好笑，转眼就被扯掉了最后一条裤子，汪哲抓着他的脚踝大大分开两腿，裤子只来得及脱下一半就把粗硬炙热的下身整个顶了进去，已习惯这个尺寸和触感的湿热甬道顿时绞紧。  
　　  
　　“唔……”蒋少琰被顶得瞬间失神，alpha的信息素再次铺天盖地地笼罩下来。  
　　  
　　“少琰……你总这样欺负我，我也会忍不住欺负你的……”  
　　  
　　汪哲一进来就开启激烈模式，蒋少琰被顶得一再往沙发里陷，又被抓着脚踝拖回来碾着敏感处操干，后面滴滴答答地往下滴水，地板湿了一片，结合处湿滑黏腻，随着每一次肉体碰撞发出“啪啪”的水声。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰爽过头就受不住了，又开始骂骂咧咧：  
　　  
　　“操……你是发情的公狗吗，慢一点！啊……”  
　　  
　　可汪哲的腰胯跟打桩机似的，他越骂反而干得越迅猛，蒋少琰终究还是红着眼被插射了一轮，后穴绞紧射精的时候汪哲也不停歇，一下下的顶撞让高潮的刺激感翻了个倍，直达云霄头晕目眩。  
　　  
　　他还没从高潮后的疲软感中恢复过来，汪哲已经将两人的衣服都脱了个干净，抱着他上楼回到卧室，压在床上又冲撞起来。  
　　  
　　蒋少琰愤愤地哼了几声，声音渐渐变味，发出诱人的呻吟喘息来，他直长的腿勾着汪哲的悍腰，身体随着律动的节奏剧烈摇晃。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯……哥……”弥漫着水汽的眼睛直视上方的人，“哥……标记我，彻底标记我……”  
　　  
　　汪哲本就幽暗的目光顿时像有一团幽火烧了起来，他连着吞咽了几下，却说：  
　　  
　　“不标记也可以度过发情期的……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰有点不高兴了：“我早就打开了……嗯……你知道的吧，干嘛不进来……”  
　　  
　　他更为隐秘的生殖腔在他们第一次做的时候就打开了，可那几天他被发情热折磨得只想要快点解决生理需求，没有多去想这方面的事。虽说普通的结合也算是半永久标记，一般像他们这样年轻的AO为了避免意外也不会这么早就完成彻底标记，可蒋少琰总觉得没经历这最后一步盖章就不完整似的。  
　　  
　　汪哲忍得大汗淋漓：“我知道……但发情期标记的话，那、那个概率太高了，以后再说吧……”  
　　  
　　蒋少琰还想追问“那个”是什么，体内的烙铁猛地顶了一下他的敏感处，到嘴的声音转了个调变为了呻吟，便再也停不下来，什么想法都抛到九霄云外去了，只剩下鼻尖浓郁的alpha气味和汹涌而来将他淹没的快感，令他在无边欲海摇晃沉浮。  
　　  
　　


End file.
